Blood Moon
by darketernity23
Summary: There is a war brewing in the underworld between the Resistance and the army. And now two people will have been brought into it, their hybrid blood being something that no one had ever seen before. People will stop at nothing to get to them, the resista
1. New School, New Friends

**Hey all this is my new story I hope that you like it.**

**Summary: There is a war brewing in the underworld between the Resistance and the army. And now two people will have been brought into it, their hybrid blood being something that no one had ever seen before. People will stop at nothing to get to them, the resistance to protect them, and the army to use them and destroy them. How will they survive?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto if you have a problem with that well too bad. Though Shinkara is my original character and no one else's so back off.**

**Chapter one: New School, New Friends**

**

* * *

(Sasuke POV)**

* * *

My sister and I were different from all of the others. We were cursed to be the treasures in a meaningless war that had no reason for being fought. The problem was we didn't even know about it.

Our parents had been killed by our older brother when we were only five. We had been raised by our godmother Tsunade she was the only family that we had left besides our traitorous brother. We were trained to fight and take care of ourselves never understanding why our strength and skills surpassed all of those around us. We were prodigies.

We had thought ourselves normal teenage kids. That was until that fateful night when we realized that we were anything but normal. That night changed everything. We were finally brought into the war to fend for ourselves, into the bloodshed and the deaths of those we had once held dear. The only people we could trust were each other. But first to tell you how it all began. How we came to find out about our true heritage and about the reason behind our parents deaths.

**

* * *

**

3 Years Ago: June 29

I rolled over in bed moaning as I slammed my hand down against my alarm clock stopping the annoyingly insistent buzzing. I threw my hand over my eyes to ward out the sunlight that shown in through my bedroom window. It was time to get up for school. I sat up throwing off my covers as I heard the door across the hall from mine open. Shinkara was awake.

I sighed and stood up moving over to my dresser to draw out a pair of dark jeans. I also drew out a pair of black silk boxers and a black t-shirt that had white writing that said 'pain is just weakness leaving the body'. I grabbed up my clothes and left the room making my way to the bathroom that was located three doors down the hall from mine. If I was right my sister should have vacated it already seeing as she was always awoke an hour before I did.

I was right of course as I saw her leave the bathroom giving me a slight smile as she passed me by. I closed the door behind me stripping down and stepping in the hot shower that she had been smart enough to run for me as she was leaving. She knew my every thought as I did about her. We were twins and shared a special bond which everyone found nerving because it made us the perfect fighting pair.

The warm water beat against my skin as I washed down. I washed my raven black hair, but not before sniffing my shampoo to make sure that it was my own. Last time one of the younger kids had switched my shampoo with my sister's causing me to smell like toasted vanilla and sugar. The girls had all complemented me and giggled as I had thrown them a slick smile before walking off to join my sister. But that had been a while ago and the kid had learned to never do it again after we had shown him exactly what happened when you messed with an Uchiha.

I shut off the water stepping out to wrap a large black towel around my waist. After whipping of the fogged up mirror I brushed my teeth and then dressed pulling on my clean clothes. I then ran the brush through my wet hair pulling it back into a low tie at the back of my neck letting the cool slickness settle against my hot skin.

After putting on my respective jewelry I left the bathroom throwing my night clothes in the hamper that sat behind the door. I stepped into my black boots and threw on my black jacket before gathering up my car keys.

It was mine and Shinkara's first day at the new school. We were going to be starting our senior year at Shinobi High. Only the most respective students were allowed to go there and we were well, flattered, to be accepted. We hadn't wanted to leave but Tsunade-sama had suggested they leave the town before any of the strange happenings happened to us. And so we had left and settled down here.

She had bought us a mansion, though it wasn't flashy it was expensive and I had to admit she had great tastes. The mansion sat on a slight hill, its oak and stone frame standing out against the background where a large pond lay.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Shina's voice drew me from my daze and I nodded at her before following her out the door and settling myself into the driver's seat of a sleek black Trans Am with crimson tribal symbols across the side of the car.

I backed out giving a slight start when the music in the car blared at full blast, sending a glare at my sister. She smirked at me before changing the station and the smiling when Evanescence started singing.

I honestly don't know why she liked the girl so much. Sure she was good but maybe it was just me. I wasn't really that into the softer rock. But thanks to my sister I heard it all the time and was now beginning to like it. Stupid sister.

The top of the convertible was down allowing the wind to blow Shinkara's hair into my face and I growled sending her a look that she understood. She took a hold of her long black hair holding it in her hands to keep it from blowing. God I wasn't sure if all of the advantages of having a twin sister were enough to outweigh the disadvantages.

We pulled up into the parking lot of the school catching the glances of the other students seeing as our music was still blaring and Shina had just changed it to a rap station that was playing Akon's 'Smack That'. It was either that or the sight of new students pulling up in a flashy sports car.

I didn't really care which of them it was. But I did care when I heard the catcalls that my sister was receiving. It was then that I took the chance to actually look at her. Figures.

She was dressed in a pair of skin tight faded blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. She wore a silver shirt with black writing that proclaimed 'my face is up here' that was resting at the top of her bellybutton and over that she had a black jacket. Her raven hair so like my own was tied in a high tail upon the top of her head and fell to brush her mid back. She really needed to get a haircut.

I slid out of the car after putting the top up and locking the doors before following her. I caught up to her side and we made our way casually into the large brick building that stood before them.

We went to the main office to collect our information from the secretary. She was a polite woman of about the age of thirty-three with short brown hair. After she gave us the info that we wanted we made our way to our lockers which were located next to the cafeteria. Blah, that sucked.

"God why couldn't it be next to the guys' restroom or something? Not next to the cafeteria. Ugh." Shina told me as she threw her books in her locker leaning against the side as she placed her belongings on the door. She even put a mirror up knowing that I would be using it as well since I didn't like the image of being a prissy boy. I wasn't crazy about my looks but I did want to make sure that I looked at least half way decent.

"Shina! Sasuke!" Yelled a voice that I knew all too well. I had to grown before turning to look at the blonde that had come running down the hallway. For being a seventeen year old he sure acted immature at times. It made me groan.

"Hey, Naruto!" Shina told the blonde as she hugged him close. I mentally groaned. Naruto had a crush on my sister but she didn't like him more than a brother/friend and there she was pressing her breasts into the poor boy's chest. Sometimes my sister was so stupid, but I guess I really couldn't say anything because I had never told her of Naruto's little crush on her.

"Yo, dobe." I told him watching as he turned to grin at me.

"So, teme, what have you been doing lately?" We hadn't seen him in a long while because he had moved in with Jiraiya and out of Tsunade's.

"Hn. How's the pervert been treating you lately?" I asked knowing the man's reputation as one of the biggest perverts around. He was always sneaking into the women's bath area collection information for those Icha Icha porn books of his.

"Well Ero-sennin has been getting caught at the public baths more often but besides that he's been pretty cool. He trains with me when he isn't away and when he is I train in the basement." As he told me this I remembered when we were younger and the three of us would fight together to defeat Tsunade's best guards. The guards hadn't liked the idea very much.

"Oh Naruto, I've missed you, I'm not so sure about the teme over there but I know I did. Ever since you left it's been quiet. But Baa-chan made us move here after things started taking a turn for the worse back at the old place." She hugged the blonde again making him blush and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from sniggering at the boy.

The bell rung then and we all sighed before gathering up our books and heading off down the hallway. Naruto didn't have first period with us but I knew that my sister and I had almost all of the same classes.

We made our way into the classroom and took two of the empty seats at the back of the room. Most of the people gave us appraising looks, the others scathing. But I didn't care. They could believe what they wanted it didn't really matter to me.

The teacher made his way into the classroom and I almost laughed when I saw the sight of none other than Kakashi Hatake. It figured he would be our English teacher though I didn't know why seeing as the man spent his whole day with his nose buried in his little orange book.

"Okay class today we have two new students who I would like to stand and introduce themselves. " Kakashi spoke from under his mask that covered the lower half of his face. I always wondered why the man kept his body covered so that all you could see was his right eye and his silver gravity defying hair.

We stood, my sister and I, the whole class turning to stare at us. We had both taken on our cold demeanor, closing ourselves in from the others. We were silent until the teacher coughed reminding us what we were supposed to be doing as he lifted one of his silver eyebrows at us.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and…"

"I am his sister Uchiha Shinkara." I looked over at her smirking at her cold voice that had so easily finished my sentence. We then took our seats silently giving cold glares to the students who sat there and stared at us. They quickly turned around in their seats turning their backs to us as Kakashi began the lesson of the day.

Honestly why they made us announce ourselves when one, no one cared, and two, they could have done it just as well themselves. Really it annoyed me how teachers thought sometimes.

"Okay class the assignment is on the board. Once you finish it you may work on any other homework you may have or whatever. Just don't make any noise." Kakashi spoke to the class before sitting down at his desk and pulling out a very familiar looking orange book.

"Can you believe that man is still reading those books? Honestly why Jiraiya writes those things I don't know. But I do remember when he got caught last summer trying to sneak into the ladies bath." My sister whispered into my ear as she jotted down the answers onto the worksheet, both of us already have studied the subject at our last school.

"Hey there," Whispered a slightly high pitched voice into my ear. I turned to look at the owner of the voice to see a pink headed girl with bright green eyes staring back at me. I just looked at her pointedly giving her a look to tell her to hurry up and say what she had to say so that I could get back to talking to my stupid sister.

'_Wow it's good that my sister can't hear my thoughts or else I'd be dead for calling her stupid,_' I thought to myself, '_thank god for small miracles_.'

"My name is Sakura, I was thinking that since you guys are new and all that you might need someone to show you around and I thought I would offer my services." The way she said it made me think of something else but I guess that was just due to the fact that I had grown up around a bunch of perverts. Oh well.

I felt my sister lean over me, feeling her hand brush back her raven hair from her face as she met the green eyes of the other girl beside me.

"Hello, I'm Shinkara, but I guess you know that seeing as Kakashi had to make us introduce ourselves, I wonder how that man ever became a teacher seeing as he has no brain." She rolled her eyes and I suppressed a smirk when I say the man himself glance over at us before shaking his head and going back to his book of porn.

"So you said that you would show us around? Thanks that sounds great! I mean Naruto would show us but that blonde probably already forgot about us." Once my sister begins to talk she won't shut up especially if she is talking to someone that she actually wants to talk to. I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

The bell rung dismissing us from first period and I got up from my seat, gathering my books in my hands as I followed my sister out the door. She was still talking to that pink headed girl, Sakura was her name I believe but hey who knows.

We made it to our lockers to gather our books for the next class. This was the one of the two classes that I didn't have with my sister but I was lucky that I did have it with Naruto. Speaking of the blonde he made his way down the hallway stopping a foot in front of me.

He grinned before nodding to my sister and then he turned motioning to me to follow him and I did, silently brooding about the fact that I had to be stuck in the class with the dobe without anyone else to save my sanity. I was right; this was going to be a long day.

Again I made my way to the back of the classroom noticing that the blonde followed me sitting at the desk to my right. Well at least I could talk to him if the teacher was extremely boring. Either that or I could plan how I was going to kill them all.

I liked that second thought better.

The teacher walked in taking her place at the front of the classroom as she looked us over. It was then that her eyes spotted me and I cursed. Damnit I would have to introduce myself again.

"Class with have a new student today. If I am not mistaken his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he is a senior like the rest of you. He will be with us for the rest of the year so please make him feel welcome. Mr. Uchiha I am your teacher Ms. Kurenai Sarutobi. "(AN: yes I know that her real name is Yuhi but I'm going to have her married to Asuma in this fic…) The raven haired woman told me before she nodded and turned to the bored completely ignoring me once again which I was happy for. Though I wasn't happy about the stares I was getting from the students around me.

I sat there as she droned on and on talking about logarithmic differentiation. Calculus bored me, I was good at math and all but I hated the class. I couldn't understand why Shinkara liked it but she did.

Finally the class was over and I exited the classroom beside Naruto who was chatting happily with a brunette at his side. The guy was our age and he had two red fang like patterns tattooed onto each of his cheeks. His hair was spiky and as I looked the guy over I could tell that he had serious attitude problems. The guy was wearing a pair of ripped faded blue jeans, black combat boots and a leather jacket over a black t-shirt. Though I had to say he did have good style.

"Yo Kiba I want you to meet my friend Sasuke who just transferred here along with his sister. Sasuke meet Kiba Inuzuka. "I heard Naruto's voice announce in my ear and I turned to face the blonde before raising an eyebrow at the brunette and giving him a slight nod of greeting. Kiba nodded back and smiled showing slightly sharper than normal canines which made me wonder what was up with the guy. But I didn't think it over as I noticed my sister standing at her locker.

Nodding to the two I walked off joining the girl as she slipped out her cell phone secretly before typing in a number and then saving it.

"What was that?" I asked suspiciously wondering whose number she could possibly be programming into her phone.

"Sakura gave me her number so I programmed it into my phone so that I could call her later on this evening to see when we can get together." She smiled sweetly at me and I gave her a calculating stare before I opened my own locker.

"Hn. Making friends already are you. "I didn't make it a question, more of a statement as I slammed my locker shut and waited for the seventeen year old to finish up. It was then that I remembered that our eighteenth birthday was coming up within the next month. Finally they would be able to get out of Tsunade's hold. He loved the woman and all but she really was a handful and he could only handle so much of her before he went crazy.

"You're just jealous because you haven't made any friends yet." She smiled at me before hooking her arm in mine and leading us down the hallway. Of course she was the only one I ever let lead me around, one because she was my twin and two because I knew that if she tried she could kick my ass. That was the thing with women, if you piss them off enough they seem to gain super human strength and kick your ass.

Taking a seat in the back of the room we watched as the teacher started handing out papers. It was now third period and by now word of the new students had made its way around the school. It disgusted me the looks that we were receiving. Really people needed to learn how to mind their own business and not stick their nose in mine.

The teacher in this class I learned was the husband of my second period teacher and I had to admit he was an okay teacher. He really didn't give us that much homework and as long as we paid attention and didn't try to fall asleep he didn't chuck an eraser at us.

One kid sitting three seats to the left of me had fallen asleep and when Mr. Sarutobi had noticed he had picked up the eraser and thrown it harshly so that it bounced of the kid's forehead. I had smirked when the kid had jerked awake and looked around alarmingly before his eyes settled on the eraser and he groaned before letting his eyes meet those of the bearded man standing at the front of the room.

"That's detention for Thursday Mr. Yura." Asuma told the kid who then shook his head before tossing the eraser back at the man.

That was how third period went. After third period we headed back to our lockers for the millionth time that day. God I was getting sick of looking at the thing. I was going to have to put a game cube or portable DVD player in there so that I would have something to do during these moments of pure boredom.

We dumped our books off and Shina gathered her black bag which she carried her personal laptop along with a sketchbook and a box of chalk pencils. She always carried around the bag and I had recently begun to wonder what was so special about it.

We made our way into the lunch room which by now was crowded with juniors and seniors, seeing as we had a different lunch than those of the lower two classes. It wasn't until we were standing in the long line that I finally spotted Naruto. He was sitting at a table with ten other students surrounding him. I just shook my head and went back to paying attention to the people in front of me until I stood in front of the food. I gathered a slice of pizza and a bag of chips, making sure to grab a bottle of Pepsi out of the cooler that stood beside the cash register.

The lady took my money and then Shinkara and I made our way to an empty table that wasn't too far away from the annoying blonde's table.

I felt the table shake and I looked over to see that my sister had just slammed down her laptop and was setting it up as she munched on a bag of chips. She began typing something and I leaned back a bit so that I could watch her and tell that she was typing a reply to our brother.

Though Itachi had killed our family, no one had been able to prove it for most of the bodies had never been found and no proof was ever found. I sighed when I read her response to his email. He had sent her something telling her that she and I should go to live with him when they graduated and I watched as my twin typed the reply telling him that she doubted it but she would think it over.

A shadow fell over us and I twitched a brow before leaning back in my chair a bit more tipping it onto two legs. There stood Naruto with a large grin on his face.

"Hey you two, what are you guys doing sitting over here all by yourselves?" He asked in his loud cheerfully obnoxious voice. Of course I should have known that he would come searching for us.

"Well we were eating, dobe, that is until you interrupted our quiet meal." I told him a little harshly as I glared up at him with onyx eyes. I wasn't much of a socialist and I knew that he was going to invite us over to eat at the table with his other friends. They hadn't called us the emo twins for nothing.

"Well you guys should come over and eat with me and my other friends." There it was I knew he was going to say it and I had to sigh as I looked over at my sister seeing what she had to say about the idea. She looked back at me then up to the blonde who was giving her his best puppy look, the look that would have given a lot of the puppies a run for their money.

She then sighed and nodded before throwing all of her food at me except for her bag of chips which she sat on her still open laptop that was gathered in her hand that was also holding her black bag. She nodded to Naruto who turned and headed back to the table leaving us to follow, myself with my arms full of mine and my sisters food.

The group stared at us as we took a seat at the end of the table. I sat the food down and then sat back immediately changing my look to one that said I didn't want to be fucked with. I hope that they knew what was best for them.

"Hey guys these are my friends Sasuke and Shinkara. They are twins in case you didn't notice. Sasuke-teme over there doesn't like to be messed with so I wouldn't mess with him and well Shina-san is out of it but if you can get her attention she can be good to talk to," Naruto told them as he pointed us out and I had to smirk when he got to the part about me. They guy did know me very well. I was too busy praising him that I almost missed his next words which were whispered in the off chance that we wouldn't hear them.

"Well…that is sometimes, other times watch out she'll bite." Yea my sister had serious issues when she got mad or upset. We had to buy two new punching bags and pay for a guy's doctor bill when she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. Man I will never forget the look she had given me, her eyes glazed over, burning deeply. I had heard what the others said about them and I had to agree, her eyes at that time were those of a killer.

"I can hear you Naruto." Came my sister's voice low and calm but with an edge to it that made the blonde next to me shiver, and then he laughed before answering her.

"It's true that you bite and you know it, but hey I ain't complaining; I like it when you bite me." The blonde spoke the truth. It was then that I remembered when he had been trying to steal Shina's food and she had told him that if he if kept at it she was going to bite him. He hadn't listened and the girl had bit him. The funny part was that Naruto had gained a blush and a hard on which had had me laughing so hard that I had almost fallen out of my chair.

The rest of lunch was pretty quiet, well as quiet as a lunch room full of teenagers could get.

**

* * *

(Shinkara POV)**

* * *

I left my brother to go with Naruto, walking off with Sakura as we headed to our second period. I was glad that I would have someone to talk to during this period seeing as Sasuke wasn't going to be in the class with me.

We entered the room and I nudged the girl beside me pointing to a pair of seats in the back of the room. Sakura looked at me a little fearfully before she nodded and headed to the spot. She took the seat on the right and I took the one on the left which was seated beside a red headed male whose eyes were outlined in black eyeliner.

I leaned back in my chair sighing as I looked over conspicuously at the man sitting beside me. His hair was red and spiky though it was long enough to hang in his eyes. From what I could see his eyes were a pale green and I could see from the set of his face that he was even worse than my brother. This guy had serious issues and I knew that if he were to be pissed off enough he would kill somebody.

Though I had to admit that he was slightly attractive and as I gazed at him I could feel a slight tightening in my stomach which I quickly brushed off as nerves.

"You can stop staring at me now." His voice was deep and silky with a cold unattached tone to it that sent shivers down my spine. I smirked not taking my eyes off of him before I replied.

"Yea well I can't help it. I usually like to check out sexy guys." I said this in a serious but flirty way but I could tell that it threw him off. He gave me a glare before turning his attention back to Baki, the stupid guy that was teaching the class.

"Well you can stop. I would try to be friends with me, if you hadn't noticed no one around here likes me." His voice still held the same tone as if he couldn't care less what the others thought about him. It was then that I looked around the room and noticed the fearful and disgusted looks that were being thrown our way. But I didn't care, they could all go crawl in a hole and die before I gave them a second thought.

"I don't care. I may be the new kid but that doesn't mean that I am going to go and try to live their ways." I told him this with a sneer, as I remembered that back at our old school the kids had feared my brother and I. But then I remembered the reason that they feared us. We had killed gang of men that had attacked us one day when we were going home from school. I had only been seven at that time and I had let my fear take over. I didn't remember doing the dead nor did my brother but they had found us there among the bodies all covered in blood. I still don't remember exactly what had happened even to this day.

"Listen up class. We are going to be starting a project over the history of the ancient kages. Each group will be assigned a different kage which they will research and then present. So pair up into groups of two and then I will give you your person." Baki spoke up, jerking me out of my thoughts. Everyone started running around and I was reminded of a zoo for a moment before they settled down. It was then that I realized that I didn't have a partner.

"Does everyone have a partner?" He asked us and I went to shake my head no when I looked over to the psychotic male beside me. He was beginning to raise his hand and I grabbed it quickly before he could get it very far.

"Will you be my partner please?" I asked him quietly before noticing that he was giving me a weird look. It was then that I noticed I still held his warm hand within my own. Apologizing I let it go regrettably before looking back up at him expectantly. He nodded taking his eyes off of me and looking to the teacher, and the rest of the class, who were giving them strange glares.

I locked eyes with a boy and gave him an icy glare which he quickly understood and turned fearfully to talk with his friends who also turned away. The red head had also given them his own glare which had everyone ignoring us fearfully.

"So what is your name Red? My name is Shinkara Uchiha." I asked him as I switched seats so that I was sitting in the one in front of him, straddling the chair so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"My name?" He seemed to be talking to himself. "My name…is Gaara."

I smirked at him and then looked up as a shadow fell over us to see our teacher standing there. The man really was weird looking. He had two red tattoos on each cheek and he wore a bandanna pulled over his head which hung down to slightly cover up the left side of his face.

"You guys will be studying the fifth kazekage," The man spoke in a glazed way as if he was there physically but somewhere else mentally. I just nodded and Gaara didn't even pay the man any heed as he walked away.

"They fear you, why?" I knew that I didn't even know the guy but I wanted to know why everyone seemed to fear him, because I knew what it was liked to be feared by those who were ignorant and didn't understand.

He didn't reply at first and as he sat their silently I didn't think he would. But then he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and then in a whisper he answered me.

"They fear me because I have killed before." I think he believed that I was going to run away screaming murderer or something I don't know, but I could tell he was surprised when I just looked at him as if it was an everyday thing.

I couldn't really judge the guy by that, I mean I had killed someone before, taken their life joyfully as I watched the blood leaked from their body to pool on the stone cold ground. And as I had sat among those bodies I hadn't felt a single thing, at first that had scared me in itself but then I realized that I liked the blood and the gore and the death, it drew me as firelight draws a moth.

"So, just because you have killed someone that doesn't make you a killer, nor does it make you something to fear and outcast, they are fools who understand nothing." Of course when I said this I was also referring to those that had gone to school with me. Those at my old school. There was another reason behind Aunt Tsunade wanting us to leave.

A kid had gotten on our bad side, our really bad side and we had made sure to show him why you don't want to be on an Uchiha's bad side.

It had been right after lunch and the kid had made his way into the classroom. He had always been one of the first ones in there. I remember the look that he gave me and then when he noticed the malicious killing intent that had entered my eyes his face had gained a look of terror.

I still remember his screams and how I had laughed in pleasure as he had rolled around, burning to death in the fire that I had set. The funny thing was that someone had noticed the fire and pulled the alarm causing everyone to evacuate the building.

Sasuke and I had left, the kid still screaming in utter agony as his skin was burned off bit by bit, his death a slow and tedious torture.

They hadn't found him until after the firefighters had entered the building to put out the fire. Well really they hadn't found him, but instead what remained of his charred bones.

They hadn't had any proof that we had set the fire and killed the kid, but everyone believed it and so they had requested that we relocate to another school. And so we had ended up here to well actually one of the finest schools in the country.

"You have that look." His cold voice broke me out of my reverie and I shook my head before turning to look over at him. He was staring at me, his cold calculating gaze taking in my haggard look.

"What look?"

"The look of a killer who is please with what they have done." His gaze stared into mine, never wavering, never blinking. How did he do that, I could only go so long without blinking and here this guy made it look so easy.

"And how would you know?" I couldn't stop my voice from being harsh but this guy seemed to be able to read my thoughts and as much as I knew he had gone through the same thing, it still made me want to make him stop. I looked around. What could I do to make sure this guy didn't talk?

'**You could kill the guy right then and there and no one would care,' **Came the voice in my head, the one that I knew so well. It was a part of me but yet it was like its own being.

'_I can do that_,' I thought but then stopped myself. Why was I trying to kill the guy already, he hadn't even done a thing to me. '_Besides he's totally sexy and he has the whole scary I like to kill thing going on,_' and here is where things started to get scary because once I started to talk to myself, the killing started

'**Then don't kill him, I was only making a suggestion**." The voice responded and then was quiet.

"Because, I have seen those eyes in the mirror." It took me a second to realize that Gaara was answering my question but when I did I felt bad for wanting to off the guy.

"There are three minutes left of class students. Please be sure that you have your books for tomorrow because we will be visiting the computer lab in order to start your projects." Mr. Baki's voice interrupted us and I sighed before turning to my partner.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked him wondering who on earth didn't have one, but also knowing that he didn't really look like the type of person who would need a cell phone. He stared at me for a moment and then nodded and reached for his pen.

"Here, don't call unless it is between the hours of nine and eleven at night, or during school." He handed me his number which surprised me because I got the vibe that he didn't give people his number freely, but hey I wasn't going to complain.

"Ok then, thanks." I smiled then stood and walked out of the classroom, seeing as the bell had just rung. The class hadn't been that far away from my locker and so I beat my brother there and was already entering Gaara's number into my phone when he arrived.

"What was that?" He asked suspiciously wondering whose number it was that I was programming into my phone.

"Sakura gave me her number so I programmed it into my phone so that I could call her later on this evening to see when we can get together." I smiled sweetly at him, lying straight through my teeth but he just gave me a calculating stare before he opened his own locker.

"Hn. Making friends already are you. "He didn't make it a question, more of a statement then he slammed his locker shut.

"You're just jealous because you haven't made any friends yet." I smiled at him before hooking my arm in his and leading us down the hallway. We took our seats in the back of the room as we always did, making sure to keep away from the teacher.

People were staring at us and I shook my head before glaring and then turning to look back at the teacher. Of course knowing that this was going to be one of the most boring classes ever I had brought my IPod. I lifted up my hand releasing my hair from its tie and then watching it cascade down over my shoulders in layers. My hair hid the ear pieces and wires perfectly and I was able to listen to my music as Mr. Sarutobi droned on and on.

It was later in that class that one of the kids got knocked in the head with an eraser that the teacher had chucked at him. I giggles lightly and then sneered over at the kid. This class had just gotten a whole lot more interesting. I had to admit for being a teacher Me. Sarutobi was pretty cool. He didn't make the class overly boring and he also had a good attitude and didn't hand out detentions every two seconds.

Well the class finally ended and we headed back to our lockers for the millionth time that day. God I was getting sick of looking at the thing. I was going to have to put a game cube or portable DVD player in there so that I would have something to do during these moments of pure boredom.

We dumped our books off and I gathered my black bag in which I carried my personal laptop along with a sketchbook and a box of chalk pencils. I always carried around the bag and I knew that recently Sasuke had begun to wonder what was so special about it. But that was my brother, suspicious of everything.

As we made it into line I caught sight of Gaara. He was sitting at a table in corner of a room alone. I wanted to go sit with the boy but I knew that he wouldn't like it very much if I invited my brother along to. I caught my brother looking around and then when his eyes locked on something I followed them noticing he had found Naruto, and a very full table.

Neither of us was really a people person though I tried to put on a front at times that made me seem like a carefree little girl, but it was all just an act. I didn't really like being around large groups of people, it made me feel claustrophobic.

As I gathered my lunch, a slice of pizza, a bag of chips, and a bottle of Pepsi I made my way to an empty table that wasn't too far away from Gaara's table and Naruto's table.

I opened the bag of chips and then took out my laptop opening it and then searching through my emails. I finally got to one that was from my brother Itachi. The man was insistent.

I typed back a reply telling him that I didn't really believe that we would go to live with him but I would think about. And I would think about it, for all of ten seconds that is.

It was at that moment that my messenger popped up.

** Akatsukisharingan25**: What are you doing on? Aren't you supposed to be in school?

** Shadowhoukou18**: I am in school you idiot. Now what do you want?

** Akatsukisharingan25**: One of these days that attitude of yours is going to get you killed I hope that you know this.

** Shadowhoukou18:** Yes probably but what would you care? Anywho get to the point…wait hold on a second Sasuke wants something.

It was at that second that Naruto had come over and asked us to go sit with him. I knew that Sasuke was leaving the choice up to me and so I nodded my head. Throwing all of my food his way I grabbed my bag and my laptop being sure to leave it open so that I could continue my conversation with Itachi.

I sat at the end of the table, sticking my nose back into my laptop as I listened to the conversation around me.

** Shadowhoukou18**: ok I am back now what did you want?

** Akatsukisharingan25**: I was just truly saying hi. I got your email. You're not going to think about it at all are you...and because you can't see me I hope that you know that I am giving you an evil glare evil glare

** Shadowhoukou18:** that's all nice and well to know but since you're here can you help me with my homework? I know how to but I keep getting the answer of seventeen and it says that it is wrong.

** Shadowhoukou18:**

** Akatsukisharingan25:** wow that is a nice problem but you are right the answer is seventeen.

"Hey guys these are my friends Sasuke and Shinkara. They are twins in case you didn't notice. Sasuke-teme over there doesn't like to be messed with so I wouldn't mess with him and well Shina-san is out of it but if you can get her attention she can be good to talk to," Naruto spoke up after a moment announcing to his friends who we were though I was pretty sure that they already knew. Ha me good to talk to…well that was a new one.

"Well…that is sometimes, other times watch out she'll bite." Yea I had serious issues when I got mad or upset. We had to buy two new punching bags and pay for a guy's doctor bill when I caught my boyfriend cheating on me. Man I still remember the look she had given everyone, for they had given me a picture of it, my eyes glazed over, burning deeply. I had heard what everyone had said about my eyes afterward, and it had made me wonder if it was true, they had said that I had the eyes of a killer, but I will never know.

"I can hear you Naruto." I spoke up my voice low and calm but with an edge to it that made the blonde next to Sasuke shiver, and then he laughed before answering me.

"It's true that you bite and you know it, but hey I ain't complaining; I like it when you bite me." The blonde said to me. It was then that I remembered when he had been trying to steal my food and I had told him that if he kept at it I was going to bite him. He hadn't listened and I had ended up biting him. I remember that Sasuke had been laughing so hard that he had fallen out of his chair, with a little help from me of course, and the blond had been blushing so bad that I didn't think he was going to stop.

** Shadowhoukou18**: thanks for the help aniki, but I have to go now lunch is about over and I have class.

** Akatsukisharingan25:** later

I closed my laptop and placed it back in the bag that was at my side as I looked over the table and then glanced at the other occupants of the cafeteria. It was then that I saw Gaara again. I was about to go over and great him when the bell rung and I sighed defeated.

"I'm going to go ahead and head to my next class Sasuke I will see you after fourth period." I waved then walked off, hoping that a certain red head would be in the class with me.

**

* * *

(Normal POV)**

* * *

Sasuke watched his sister leave before he headed off down the hallway. Naruto wasn't in the class with him and neither was Shina so he was going to be all alone to brood and entertain himself.

He did his usual routine of making his way to the back of the room and taking up the empty seat next to an empty looking red head. He glanced over at the guy wondering what the hell his problem was before he turned back to the front of the room. The teacher made his way into the classroom smiling as he looked over the class.

"Hey everyone how are you guys doing today?" Iruka Umino asked the class as he leaned against the top of his desk. He glanced them over taking attendance of those that were and weren't there before he turned around to program it into his computer that sat in corner.

Sasuke sat there thinking how annoying this class was with all of the students giving him dirty glares and everything.

"You shouldn't sit beside me, I might kill you." Came the cold voice of the red head beside him. He turned to look at the guy noticing that his eyes were closed and heavily outlined in coal. _What a freak_, he thought to himself as he looked him over. He was dressed in black pants with chains on the pockets and a black long sleeved shirt that had a deep crimson shirt over it. He also had on a pair of combat boots which his pants were tucked into that had chains and buckles on the side of them. God what was it with combat boots. A lot of the people he had seen were wearing combat boots and it made him wonder if he had missed a fashion magazine announcing them as the new 'in' item. Oh well either way he really didn't care.

"I've heard that one before. It's never true." Sasuke answered Gaara, giving the red head a dark glare and then a smirk saying 'you couldn't kill me even if you tried'

Gaara looked over at the teenager who had the nerve to talk to him. He gave the guy a once over before looking at his face. He felt a twinge of recognition before he realized that this Sasuke character looked almost exactly like the onna who was his partner in history class.

It was at that moment that they both came to the conclusion that they didn't like the other male. Both threw dirty glares at the other though Gaara's turned out to be more of a promise of death. But that was the way his mind worked.

The bell rung shaking the two men out of their stare down as they both silently left the room heading off into different directions. Sasuke met up with his sister so that they could head to their last class of the day which happened to be Fighting and Defense.

They made their way to their different dressing rooms, of course, Shina in the female and Sasuke in the males. It was in the locker room that Shina met Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hey y…your Naruto-kun's friend aren't you?" Her voice was soft and she spoke with a cultured air that spoke of her education.

"Yes I am Shinkara Uchiha and you are?" She didn't speak harshly but neither did she speak nicely, she spoke in her normal voice, the one that said she really didn't care.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." The girl even introduced herself formally. Well she was nice enough but Shina didn't really know if she was the type of person that she could stand for long.

"Nice to meet you." She tried to go for the nice part thinking that she could give the girl a chance. Then she turned beckoning the girl to follow her and made her way to the training grounds.

Her brother was there already, a group of his new fan girls conversing around him, and she could tell that he was getting extremely annoyed. She went to make her way to him when she caught sight of a batch of red and turned to see a familiar face.

Gaara was standing alone, leaning against a tree his head turned down as he silently watched the others around him. She stopped walking to him, her brother completely forgotten as she drew closer to him. He didn't glance up until he caught sight of her black sweatpants that he glanced up in slight surprise which he hid so quickly that she had to wonder if it was even there.

"Hey Gaara, I didn't think that I would be seeing you for the rest of the day. So you have this class too. Do you have Yamato or Mitarashi?" She questioned him. He watched her carefully before he 'hn'd' and said that he had Mitarashi.

They began discussing the class, well more she was discussing the class and Gaara was listening and putting in a well placed 'hn' here and there when it was needed. It was a few moments later when Miss Anko Mitarashi called them together and the two walked toward her side by side, there steps in sync.

"OK class, listen up!" She yelled to them as they all stood in front of her in one large group. She was a small woman with dark hair cut short and spiked up in the back, her dark amber eyes glinting dangerously.

"Today you are going to get your partners who you will be stuck with for the rest of the year and I don't want to hear any complaints. Everyone knows that every semester things change and this is one of them. So here is the list." She yelled out to them and a few students began to mope and groan complaining that they always got stuck with the worst people, some fearing they would be stuck with Gaara, others hoping to be stuck with Sasuke.

"Nara and Akimichi, Yamanaka and Haruno, Hyuuga and Hyuuga." She listed off more names and the class began thinning out to gather with their partners.

"Inuzuka and Aburame, Rock and Amakudrai, Uchiha and Yamato," she seemed to pause as she realized that she had two Uchihas in her class and also that they were new students.

"Sasuke Uchiha you're with Yamato," She seemed to fix her small mistake before finishing the list.

"Uchiha, you're with Sabaku." The class seemed to hush and everyone glanced over at the Uchiha and the red headed freak that they all feared. They began to whisper and point making a big deal about the pairing of their most feared student and the new girl.

Of course Sasuke seemed to figure out that something wasn't right when everyone hushed. A whole group of people didn't just hush like that unless there was a reason behind it.

He followed their pointing and staring until he caught sight of his twin, standing beside the man that he had vowed to hate. He grew angry when he saw the red head smirk back at her the look he was giving saying that they were friends, and maybe more?

He didn't even stop to think as he made his way to his sister and her partner.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

**

* * *

Hey everyone well that's the end of chapter one. Umm well the problem that I used I have no idea what it means. I just thought it looked all fancy and stuff so I threw it in there so please don't get mad at me. But yea well I hope that you liked it. I am going to be telling this story in both past and present tense until I get to the present fully so I hope you don't get too confused. I hope to update soon. So please read and review.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Love,**

**Eternity**


	2. Resistance

**Hey everyone I hope that you liked my first chapter. I know that I forgot to mention the pairings but that was because I had to think it over. This is going to be a yaoi so if you don't like that then please just don't read it. But to all of those who don't mind I guess I should explain how this story is going to happen. There are going to be time skips in each chapter some from the present time and others from the past leading up to the time. So please don't be frustrated and I'll tell you everytime there is a time skip. Also I realized that in my last chapter I accidently put June when I meant to put March. Don't ask. **

**Pairings:**

**Naruto and Sasuke**

**Gaara and Shinkara**

**Temari and Shikamaru**

**Hinata and Kiba**

**And if you can think of any others that I can throw in there I am open to all sorts of suggestions so please if you have any let me know and I will consider them. Thanks…**

**Warnings:**

**This is a_ ((YAOI)) _so if you don't like that then don't read it.**

**There will be mentions of rape **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters but this story plot is my own so back off…cookie?**

**Chapter 2: Resistance **

Naruto's POV

I made my way down the dark alleyway. I could feel them hiding in the shadows waiting to jump me and believing that I was just another normal human who they could feed off of. But they were wrong. I wasn't normal, and they weren't the ones that were going to be doing the feeding.

I walked silently trying to pull off the helpless human look hoping to get them to underestimate me; I could attack them then. I conjured a Tanto to my hand letting its cool weight settle as I prepared myself for the upcoming battle.

I was right in believing that they would underestimate me; believe me human and weak well I would show them they were wrong. They circled lack a pack of wolves and I wondered at that moment if one or two of them weren't werewolves, for these were from the Army. I sighed, it didn't matter.

"Hello boy, shouldn't you be at home with your mommy?" One of them said in a loud sadistic voice as he laughed causing his friends to laugh along with him. Honestly I didn't know why but these guys got a kick out of making stupid wise cracks before killing off their victim. But hey I didn't ask so well what they did to turn themselves on was their own thing.

"Ha my mother is dead. But hey I am sure you would know all about that wouldn't you…being a vampire and all." It was then that I let some of my true self show forth and once I saw the fear in their eyes and I figured that my eyes had finally bled read and that my fangs had lengthened considerably.

"Now you wanted to play." I laughed maniacally at them as I watched the blade of my tanto turn black from my powers leaking into it. I shifted forward quickly slicing my blade through each of them quickly letting their precious blood splatter all over the place. Something warm splashed against my face and I used my tongue to lick it off moaning at the scrumptious taste.

I left one of them alive and as he cowered in the corner I laughed. Laughed at the thought of this man who had just been playing the rule of murderer and here he was acting like a scared baby. I wrapped him in my arms taking in the tantalizing scent of his fear.

"Now how about I show you what it's like to be a true vampire, a krusnik, those of the true race." I sunk my fangs into his neck taking in his precious life flow as he squirmed in my arms. His memories came racing through me at a fast rate, showing that they had killed a little girl earlier that night and raped and murdered her mother.

I was disgusted by the time I was finished feeding off of him and threw his body away from me into the trash as I watched it slowly begin to disintegrate.

I made my way out of the filthy alleyway and out into the quiet city where I knew more of them resided just waiting for their next pray, waiting for the moment I killed them off.

A shadow shifted and I was instantly on guard watching for any possible chance of someone attacking. The shadow made its way out into the street where the light from the corner street post hit him illuminating the man below it. Sasuke smirked at me his onyx eyes shifting from black to crimson.

"Hey dobe, what are doing in this part of town? I thought you had the southern section." His voice was deep and smooth sending shivers down my spine. Sasuke always seemed to have that affect on me.

"I am in the south teme; you're the one out of your section." I made my voice annoyed, trying to block out the fact that him just standing there like the shadow god he was, was turning me on.

"Actually I wasn't on post tonight, Gaara is out tonight and Shina is with him." The smirk on his face had me worried, he hated Gaara. But the thought of Gaara being on post made me pity those that he ran into, especially if he was out with Shina.

I remembered when I had accidently ran into them and Gaara had almost taken my head off before he realized that it was me. And that's when I got the chance to see what he had been doing when I got there. There was blood everywhere, splattered across the ground and walls as if from a painter, and on the ground behind him had sat Shina with her mouth attached to the twitching body of some poor vampire.

"So dobe, have you fed for the night?" He knew that I only fed once I was practically done with my shift, though feeding did make me stronger.

"Yea…" My throat locked up when I felt the warmth of his breath upon the skin of my neck before I felt his tongue run across my throat licking up the blood that had been left there from my feeding. He kissed his way up my neck making sure to lick up all of the blood on the way before his lips reached mine. His breath was hot against my lips as he kissed me. I deepened it quickly thrusting my tongue into his mouth, his mouth which was hot and moist and tasted faintly of blood.

I was shoved into the wall behind me; Sasuke's hand pushing its way under my shirt. I opened my eyes to look at him and noticed the bright ball illuminating the sky behind him. I took my lips away from his and took in a breath before I asked what I knew would be answered in the negative.

"Have you fed?" I asked breathless from the kisses that we had just shared though we had barely even started yet. His eyes opened and he groaned before pulling his hands from under my shirt and backing away as he drew those same hands through his shoulder length raven hair.

"You know how to kill a guy's mood don't you." He asked peering at me through one onyx colored eye as he then dropped his head backwards in order to stare up at the radiant full moon. "It is the full moon tonight huh." He then looked back at me his onyx eyes twisting into a red that spoke of his heritage as an Uchiha.

"Come on lets go find you something to eat." I told him as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and led him into the shadows; shadows where they blended and waited for their next unfortunate prey.

(Normal POV)

After Sasuke had fed they headed back to the mansion that Shina and Sasuke had bought for them with the money that was left over from their parents. After all they had been super rich and left all of their money to their two youngest and a small fortune for Itachi. The mansion was located on a small hill overlooking a large lake and small park that had been built there because Shinkara had demanded it.

The door slammed shut behind them echoing eerily through the empty room. They made their way to the large kitchen stopping in front of a blank wall. Sasuke hit the wall with his hand and a small screen appeared asking for his fingerprints and he gave it to it before it opened up to show a iron door which slid open to reveal the steps which led into a large room.

They made their way down the steps the stairs sliding shut behind them. Sasuke snorted at the sight of the group gathered around the room. Neji and Tenten were cuddled up on one of the red satin loveseats having a silent make out session. Shikamaru and Temari were in a chair, Temari on Shikamaru's lap while he had his head buried in her neck her head thrown back and mouth parted slightly.

He sighed in disgust. Well really he couldn't say much he and Naruto did the same thing but at least they did it in the comfort of their own room. His eyes roamed the rest of the room seeing Hinata with her head resting on Kiba's lap eyes closed in sleep. And then his eyes landed on the glaring Gaara who looked as if he was ready to murder. That's when he got worried. Where was his sister?

He felt the air behind him shift and then a weight slammed against his back as legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. A soft sweet giggle reached his ears and he sighed in relief before turning his head to give her an annoyed look.

"Get your fat ass off of me." He commanded her before receiving a whomp on the head and a dirty glare before the weight dropped off and shifted its attention to the blonde that had been standing beside me him.

She pounced on Naruto, him catching her in his arms so as to not knock the both to the ground.

"Naruto! Awe, how I have missed you my kitsune." She squeezed him tight placing a kiss smack on his lips and causing the blonde to blush red. Sasuke laughed at his sister and the blonde, it didn't bother him that his sister had kissed Naruto for he knew that her heart belonged to Gaara, and besides she did it to everyone but especially to Naruto for she loved getting a rise out of him.

"Hey Shina, how was your trip?" He asked her referring to the trip that Shina had taken with Temari to Japan. Shina had been the first to call it and then she had picked Temari as her partner. They had gone to Tokyo to check out a number of vampire killings that had been happening there.

"Oh it was great! Temari and I got to visit a manga shop and it was so amazing. Plus there was this really hot guy there that gave Temari and me his number and then he gave us a tour around Tokyo. He was so sweet, and he was a lycan." She said all of this in a rush without a breath so that it ended up coming out more like OhitwasgreatTemariandIgottovisitamangashopanditwassoamazingplustherewasthisreallyhotguytherethatgaveTemariandIhisnumberandthengaveusatourarondTokyohewassosweetandhewasalycan breath.

"Wow calm down." He said with a laugh though he had completely understood what she had said and so had another certain someone who wasn't looking so happy, not that he ever did.

"Oh, I am so happy to be home though. I missed my kitsune soooooooooo much." She hugged him again and then she seemed to come up with a thought for she suddenly pulled out of his arms and smiled brightly.

"We need to go out. We should celebrate the full moon and mine and Temari's home coming." She told him with a great smile and then turned to her lookalike and pouted slightly.

"Can we go out tonight please Sasuke-kun? " She pleaded with her twin. He sighed and nodded knowing that if he didn't consent then she would be mad at him and she would still end up going and finding a way to drag Naruto with her.

"Yay, come on everyone were going out tonight and Sasuke's paying." Sasuke's eye twitched when he heard this, his glare burning into her back as she caught a hold of Temari and Tenten and dragged them along with her up to her room so that they could pick out outfits fit for partying.

Shina's room was huge; actually it was a suite that she shared with her moody, yet emotionless lover. It was decorated in shades of red from the deep red that was almost black to the brightest crimson and the lightest to an almost cream. Her huge king-size canopy bed sat in the middle of the room huge and black, the silk sheets shinning with the glint of the light.

She ran over to her walk in closet pushing a panel on the wall that made a door flip open to reveal the clothing that would be hidden from normal view, weapons of all sorts lining the wall above it.

She glanced back at her two housemates who were smiling up at her.

"Ok so hmmm…let's see…I think that this would look great on you Temari." She said as she pulled out a short white long-sleeved dress and a pair of short fishnet leggings underneath. She threw the outfit at the blonde woman and pointed to the dressing screens.

She then turned back to her closet and looked around before taking out a pale pink tube top a pair of black Capri's and a black cropped jacket. She looked at them carefully before nodding to herself and tossing them to Tenten.

"Oh I am so happy to be back. Aren't you happy to be back, Temari?" She rambled as she drew on her clothes, stepping into a black miniskirt and a crimson red tank under a fishnet top. Around her waist she wrapped a silver chain belt that had spikes on it which she could then use as a weapon.

She pulled on a pair of black combat boots within which she tucked to sterling silver throwing daggers. She combed out her raven hair and let it cascade in slight waves down her back to rest softly.

She made her way back to her closet catching up two more throwing daggers and tossing them over her shoulder, both of them flying directly at Tenten who caught them easily and tucked them into the bottom of her Capri's.

She then grabbed one of the fans that was folded up and tossed it to Temari. The fan had blades built into it which made it for a convenient weapon.

"Ok let's go." She told them as she made her way out of her room and down to the door grabbing up her keys. They made their way to the large garage which held all of their vehicles, and some very annoyed males and a grinning blonde.

"Well what are we waiting for boys?" She called out making her way to a black crotch rocket with crimson flames making their way across the sides of it. She threw her leg over it, straddling it, as she shoved the key in and twisted the motor purring as it came to life.

She heard the purr of the other cycles as their riders boarded them. A hand settled itself on her shoulder and she looked up staring into glowing emerald eyes.

"Let me drive." Gaara stated and she nodded sliding backwards and allowing him to throw his own leg over to settle upon the motorcycle. Gaara had his own bike, a crimson red one which was parked next to hers, but at times like this he chose to ride with Shina. She slid closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist and her knees tucked in against his side the leather of his coat warm against her skin.

They flew out of the open garage door, the others following behind them and the door being shut by the push of a small button.

Sasuke drew his own bike up next to hers the dark blue appearing black in the dark night. On the other side of him rode Naruto upon his own crotch rocket which was a deep orange with black tribal markings. On her left rode Neji and Tenten on his crotch rocket that was white and black. Next to him rode Temari and Shikamaru on a forest green one Temari grinning and Shikamaru looking bored and annoyed but that was just Shikamaru.

"So where are we heading!?" Sasuke's voice came in through their helmets through receivers that had been installed in each separate one.

"How bout we go to Iruka's place, he has a bar not too far from here, and you can usually find some army thugs there." Naruto answered him and the rest of the group sent their approval, ok well mainly the females sent their approval. They arrived at the bar, the people gathered outside watching them as they climbed off.

Guys leered at them in lust and jealousy. The women stared in much the same way taking in the male toned bodies thinking about what they could do to get them into their beds, and others just didn't care because they were too drunk to care.

Sasuke threw his arm around Naruto' shoulder walking casually into the bar ignoring the glares that he was given and the sniveling words that were being said behind his back. He didn't care if they had a problem with him being with another male they could get over it. It wasn't like he was gay; he was bi and so was Naruto and they both just had happened to fall for each other.

Sasuke ordered a vodka and coke on the rocks and Naruto ordered a slutty brunette which made the bartender raise an eyebrow at him and Sasuke had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing.

They were drinking quietly listening to the music when a blonde squeezed her way between them.

"Hey honey why don't you come dance with me. You look awfully lonely over here by yourself." She purred rubbing a finger over Sasuke's chest causing his eye to twitch. Naruto was trying his hardest to not explode but it was getting to him that this whore kept rubbing herself all over _his_ Sasuke. But he didn't have to worry. Sasuke took the woman's hand and pried it away from his body and shoved it towards her causing her to stumble backwards with a confused and angry look upon her face.

"If you don't mind, get lost, you interrupted my conversation." Sasuke told her coldly as if she were but a simple peasant and him a rich king.

"Why you jerk!" She shouted lifting her hand to smack him in the face but he easily caught it.

"Please keep your hands to yourself; I was only having a simple conversation with my boyfriend when you interrupted me. It is not my fault that you made yourself look like a whore. So please do not blame me." She shot Naruto a look of disgust when she finally realized what Sasuke had said and then she went off tears in her eyes along with a disappointment at being rejected.

"That was a little harsh Sasuke." Naruto told him with a smile. Sasuke had called him his boyfriend in public. Sasuke rarely ever did that and when he did it made Naruto happy for he was being acknowledge as something important to the raven.

"Hn. The whore deserved it." He said as if he didn't care, which really he didn't he wholly believed what he had just said.

Naruto sighed.

"I guess that is true."

Naruto shifted his eyes to the dance floor where he caught site of Shina dancing with Temari. He glanced over at the table to notice that of course there sat the sulking and pissed Gaara, though you couldn't tell unless you knew the man. And on the other side of the table sat a sleepy looking Shikamaru chewing on a straw.

Suddenly Shina appeared between them leaning against the bar and signaling the bartender who quickly made his way towards them.

"What can I get you miss?" He asked politely. Shina smiled at him.

"One sex on the beach please." She said it with a sultry tone, but her face was serious, Sasuke's mouth twitched in a slight smirk; Naruto had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep in his laughter. The bartender gave her a strange look then went off to do as she had asked.

"So boys have you been having fun over here all by yourselves?" She asked placing a kiss on each of their cheeks getting a strange look from the bartender when he delivered her drink.

"Believe it. Sasuke told off some whore who was hanging all over him." Naruto told her with a laugh getting a glare from Sasuke who did not like the fact that he was being told on. But Shina just laughed and grabbed Naruto's Hand to drag him off of his stole.

"Come dance with me Naruto since I know that mean old Sasuke over there won't come dance with his sister." She told the blonde while dragging him onto the dance floor giving her brother a wink and a slight wave as they disappeared into the crowd.

After Shina had gotten Naruto to dance a couple of dances with her she finally led him back to the table where Sasuke had joined the other two males and all three of them were looking as if they were bored out of their wits, fan girls flocking them on all sides.

Oh that wasn't a good thing either for as soon as Naruto caught sight of a slutty brunette, he smirked at the coincidence, he blew up. He was about to go screaming at the females but a hand from the Uchiha at his side stopped him. She was giving a glare to a blonde who was hanging all over Gaara who by the looks of it wanted to kill her and she wasn't receiving the vibes that he was sending off in waves.

"Watch this." She shoved her way through the women that were standing around the table until she reached Gaara's side. His eye brightened when they caught site of her; she shoved the blonde away and dropped into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

When she was done she smiled up at him and then turned to look at her brother. She frowned and then lifted her nose into the air.

"I smell," She sniffed," whores." She looked around at all of the woman who frowned at her and sent her dirty glares and huffs and then walked off to find other men to hang on.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke who looked relieved to have lost his clingy fan girls. It wasn't until after they had settled down that a man made his way up to the stage and grabbed a hold of the microphone.

"Listen up everyone; we are about ready to start our contest. As most of you know tonight we are hosting the battle of the bands. The winner of the contest gets ten thousand dollars. So if you think you have any chance go sign up and list all the members of your band and the name and we will call you when it is your turn." Then he placed it back and walked off the stage.

"Oh guys, can we do it?" Shina's eye lit up at the thought of performing for all of these people. Naruto was instantly entranced with the idea and Sasuke just sighed before shaking his head yes, and Shikamaru sighing a how troublesome before nodding his head also. It was then that Shinkara turned puppy eyes up to Gaara giving him her cutest expression ever.

"Hn. Whatever." Was all that Gaara said but it got the female Uchiha squealing. She was extremely happy and ran off to fill out the paper which would place them into the competition.

Gaara sighed wondering what he had just gotten himself into but whatever it was he figured it would be worth it if it made the woman so happy. Well the good thing was that they knew how to play a couple of the songs which were big on the list here.

Shina came back plopping herself right back into the red head's lap while taking a drink of her sex on the beach which had gotten her a, well dare she say, lustful yet unreadable look from Gaara.

The battle began just ten minutes after Shina had returned from signing them up and as they sat through the various bands, some good and others horrendous, they debated over which song they were going to sing.

Of course it was finally settled when Shina announced that they were going to sing her song or else in a menacing tone which left horror filled thoughts in their heads. They were called up to sing and they made their way up to the stage. Naruto took his place behind the drums and Shikamaru went to stand with his fingers posed over the electric keyboard. Sasuke, Shina and Gaara each grabbed up an electric guitar Sasuke getting the bass since he was the one who was best at it. They took their places in front of their microphones and then with a nod from Shina they began to play.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold **

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Everyone was listening as her voice filtered out the beautiful melody entrancing all of those that were listening to it.

_Wake me up_

**Wake me up inside**

_I can't wake up_

**Wake me up inside**

_Save me_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

Gaara's voice joined in with hers filling the parts of Paul McCoy and for those who listened it truly sounded as if the two were singing to each other, the depth of the song and the feelings radiating from their song seemed to tell of another story underneath.

_Wake me up_

**Bid my blood to run**

_I can't wake up_

**Before I come undone**

_Save me_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Her beau was watching her carefully, the huskiness of her voice turning him on. He mentally smacked himself when his thoughts began to drift to more private matters such as Shina tied to the bed naked. He smacked himself again; he did not need the whole bar knowing what was going on in his head.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

A shadow in the crowd shifted and a pair of beady gold eyes watched them from afar. Oh how he wished he could breathe life into her and make her his as he had almost done all those years past. But they had both escaped him then.

_Wake me up_

**Wake me up inside**

_I can't wake up_

**Wake me up inside**

_Save me_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

He couldn't save her from the dark, but he could make her the dark.

_Wake me up_

**Bid my blood to run**

Oh how he could make her blood run, with fear, lust, hatred, it did not matter which but he knew that he could do it without a problem and he would enjoy every moment of it. She was his, just as her brother was his, they were his and his alone and soon they would remember that.

_I can't wake up_

**Before I come undone**

_Save me_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Oh but dearest you are far from nothing, you are one of my greatest treasures and there for your are one of the most important things in this world, and when I get my hands on you I will show exactly how much you mean to me.

**Bring me to life**

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**

His golden eyes flashed at this phrase, he remembered a time when she had actually believed that about him. The young, naïve her had been all too trusting in him and had handed her life to him on a silver platter.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

**Don't let me die here**

_There must be something more_

**Bring me to life**

He stood up to leave, his long black hair swaying with his gait, blending into the shadows of the night as he left the place and the young blood behind him.

_Wake me up_

**Wake me up inside**

_I can't wake up_

**Wake me up inside**

_Save me_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Wake me up_

**Bid my blood to run**

_I can't wake up_

**Before I come undone**

_Save me_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

**Bring me to life**

They finished the song and the whole crowd cheered, even the ones of other bands who had been up previously before them.

Shinkara stepped off stage setting down the beautiful crimson twelve strings back onto its stand where a black acoustic electric guitar now sat after being used by the stoic red head. Gaara was standing at the edge of the stage waiting for her and she smiled before jumping of the edge to land beside him. She hooked her arm in his twisting her fingers with his long ones. Neji, Tenten and Temari were waiting back at the table when they arrived, along with a couple of familiar faces.

She groaned.

"Oh you guys were great!" Greeted the enthusiastic emerald eyed female. She smiled largely and then got all sparkly eyed when she spotted Sasuke making his way over to them his arm around a grinning Naruto. Shina saw the frown that marred the young woman's face when she noticed who he was with.

"Oy, Sakura, Ino, what's up?" Naruto greeted the two. They both looked up at him with smiles that didn't reach all the way to their eyes.

"Hi Naruto-kun." They both replied in sweet tones.

Posers.

Sakura made her way out of her chair and began to saunter her way over to Sasuke. Shina saw this and with a sense of forbidding moved over to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Naruto ask Sasuke to dance with you. If you don't he's going to be pissy and moody all night." She told him, she knew her brother and the one thing that pissed him off was when Sakura hung all over him like a slutty whore.

Naruto did just as she had suggested him and Sasuke barely escaping Sakura's clutching hands.

* * *

May 29th

(Sasuke POV)

Shina was ecstatic beside me, fidgeting around every few seconds and talking a mile a minute. She is my sister and all but right now she was annoying me more than Naruto usually did, and that was saying something.

"Oh I can't wait, Sasuke. Tonight is the night, the night that we show them just what we are made of." She was extremely happy. Really I didn't see what the big deal was I mean it was just a stupid competition.

Right now we were sitting in first period where Kakashi had them working on a poem section while he himself was kicked back reading his Icha Icha Paradaisu. I didn't know how the man snuck those in here but he did and no one had any idea that he was reading a porn right in the middle of school.

The bakas, the truly were idiots.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, are you going to prom next week?" Naruto whispered to me. I was shocked. I had completely forgotten all about prom. I moved my eyes slightly to the side to watch the blonde. He was fidgeting slightly as if he had something to say. I smiled, I had been spending a lot of time with Naruto lately, and ever since then I had begun to realize that I had feelings for the dobe.

"Hn. Maybe. It depends." I replied making sure to keep a normal stoic face so as to not give away any of my thoughts and feelings.

"Well I was just…wondering…if you didn't have a date…if you wanted to hang …out with me." The blonde finally spit out sputtering a slight laugh afterwards a slight blush taking up his face. I had to smile, so the dobe had feelings for me also.

"Hn. Whatever." I couldn't let him think that I was happy that he asked. It was enough that I was going with him, but that didn't mean I had to show him that I actually liked him.

"Naruto, Naruto can you believe it tonight is the night." My sister's voice broke in and I sighed. Oh, kami, I was never going to hear the end of this thing until the night was over. Man I wished they would just shut up.

"Oh I know Shina; I can't believe that all of our practice is going to finally be put to the test." Naruto answered the raven, his own voice happy and loud.

The bell rung just after Naruto had finished his sentence and we all got up to leave. Naruto and I headed off to Mrs. Sarutobi's class. We had a test today in this class and I was dreading it. I hated Calculus; I hated it with a passion.

Naruto sat down beside me and scooted his desk over a little where he could see the desk in front of me clearly. The one thing that made me feel good was the fact that Naruto was worse at Calculus than I am. Mrs. Sarutobi handed out the tests quickly and then explained the directions before telling us that we had forty minutes left of class to take the test.

I looked over the first problem and realized that it was one of the ones that were on the review. I quickly filled out the answer and moved on to the next problem noticing that I knew this one also. Man this test was actually going to be a piece of cake.

I finished the test in record time and handed it in. After I returned to my desk I pulled out a book which I had stolen from my sister. It was kind of a chick book but it was about vampires, lycans and a vampire hunter who got laid a whole lot.

I had already read books one through twelve and was working on the thirteenth book.

"Whatcha readin'?" Naruto's voice whispered into my ear his breath hot against my neck. "Hmm. Danse Macabre. What is it about, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked in a serious voice as if he were genuinely curious about the book.

I smirked.

"It's about a vampire hunter who is getting fucked by vampires, two were-leopards, and a couple of werewolves while battling the forces of darkness." I laughed lightly at his scared but awed expression.

"Wow, that sounds like my kind of life," He answers and I had to snort for I hadn't expected that kind of response.

The bell finally rung releasing us from class and Naruto and I made our way to my locker which I half shared with the dobe anyways. I frowned when I noticed my sister leaning against the locker beside her opened one talking to that emerald eyed emo. Ok I had nothing against emos but there was something up with that kid.

I gave him a glare as I put in my locker combo and throwing open the locker. Naruto switched his books and I switched mine and I turned just in time to see my sister wave good bye to Sabaku. She turned to me, gave me a glare, looked sweetly at Naruto and then walked off swaying her hips, which caused the blonde dobe to follow. Ok so Naruto was bi, so was I, but it nerved me that he had a thing for my sister. It just didn't seem right.

I caught up with the two and made sure to walk about two feet behind them listening to their pointless chatter about tonight.

I rolled my eyes, if they didn't stop talking about it I was going to stab a pencil in my ear and make sure that I couldn't hear them. Asuma nodded to us as we entered the classroom and took our seats in the back. The day went pretty much uneventful as we made our way through the rest of third and then headed to lunch. By now my sister and Naruto had finally talked Sabaku into sitting with us and so I had to deal with him through lunch also.

It wasn't until fifth period that I got excited. Today in fighting class Sai, I couldn't stand the guy, and I were going to be sparring with my sister and Sabaku. We were in the semifinals for the tournament that Anko was running.

"Ok Listen up, we are down to four last groups: Uchiha and Yamato, Hyuuga and Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame, and Uchiha and Sabaku. Those are the semifinals with Uchiha against Uchiha and Inuzuka against Hyuuga." Anko spoke up loudly and then nodded to the four groups to go to our selected section and get ready for our fight. My sister made her way over to our area of the place and looked at me. She then looked at all of the guys that were gathering around, at my partner, and then back at me with a wink. Oh no, I didn't like the look she had in her eye.

Shina reached down to grab a hold of her ankle and lifted until her leg was straight in the air almost behind her neck. After she did this with her other leg she sat down on the mat and then laid backwards. She arched her body off of the ground making a complete arch wither her body. She held this for about two minutes and then relaxed her body.

"Sasuke-kun can you come help me please?" She called out in her soft voice making it sultry and sweet. I nodded my head and made my way over to her. We had often used to help each other stretch when we lived back at the old place.

And this had always been one of our favorite moves. We moved to the closest facing walls which just happened to be about twelve feet across. She nodded to me and then we both turned and threw ourselves as far up the wall as we possibly could and then twisted catching a hold of each other's hands and then pushing at the other with all of our strength and started walking up the wall. We almost made it to the ceiling when Anko yelled for the fights to begin.

We both dropped landing on our feet perfectly which I had to smirk at, and then head over to the mat. My sister made her way over to Sabaku and nodded to him before pulling off her top and throwing to the side. Damn she could play dirty. I glanced over at Yamato, yep he was drooling. It was actually a very comical sight.

"Ready fight!"

My sister and I ran at each other, knowing each other's move before it was made. I had to admit this was going to be harder than it looked because of the fact that we knew each other that well. I dunked under her kick swinging out my right leg to swipe her feet out from under her but she jumped and flipped backwards.

I glanced over to see what was going on with Yamato and Sabaku when I realized that was the worst idea I had ever had. A foot went flying into my chest sending me backwards to be sprawled on the ground. My sister followed me down and quickly shoved her fingers into my throat. I felt the feeling in my body leave me and knew that she had paralyzed me for a few minutes.

I felt her move off of me and then my head was tilted to the left so that I could watch the fight that was going on between my partner and the red head. I was a little mad that I had been defeated but I had to say that I was happy that it was my sister that beat me and not someone else, like Gaara. I watched my sister's partner block a move from Sai and then in what seemed like a flash his fist landed in the other man's gut knocking the air from sigh and leaving him gasping for breath on the ground.

And just like that we had lost and my sister and Gaara were declared the winners of the match by Anko.

"Ok so Monday it will be Uchiha and Hyuuga against each other. Class Dismissed." The bell rung. School was over.

My sister and I made our way out to the car her stealing the driver's seat and just as I was about to open the passenger side door a blonde jumped over the door and right into the passenger seat of the convertible.

"God Sasuke-teme, hurry up won't you." He smiled at me and I just scowled and jumped into the back seat as Shina pulled out of her spot speeding to make it out of the parking lot before everyone else jammed it up.

"Okay guys so we are third up that means that we have to be here at least by six so that means at that time or else. I already talked to Gaara and Shikamaru so they know when to be there." Shina told us as she pulled up in front of Naruto's, or really Jiraiya's, house. She then turned to him.

"Do you need a ride or is that damn Ero-sennin actually going to be home tonight for you to take the car?" She asked and I had to agree, Jiraiya was a damned old pervert whose only purpose in life was to watch naked women. I had caught him once trying to take a peek into my sister's bathroom. Let's just say that he hadn't taken that too well when she had seen him and thrown him of the side of the house before I got there. It had been an amusing sight though to see an old man falling from the second story of a house.

He nodded to her before slipping out of the black viper and making his way up to the front door. I watched him walk away and then when he reached the door he turned back around to wave at us. I jumped into the front seat as the door closed behind him and settled in beside my sister.

We arrived home about five minutes later; we really didn't live that far away from Naruto. Shizune was just leaving as we arrived her black eyes watching us kindly as she said a farewell. The woman was my aunt's assistant.

"I am going to go talk to Gertrude; I will see you in a little bit." Why she needed to go talk to the housekeeper I did not know but hey I wasn't going to question her. With my brief nod she walked away leaving me alone standing in our dining room.

I went up to my bathroom throwing off my clothes and stepping into the shower. The hot shower splattered my body with rivulets of water the heat dragging away the tenseness in my muscles. Sighing in relief I washed my hair and rinsed before stepping out to dry off with one of the huge black cotton towels.

I left the bathroom, stepping into the dark interior of my room; that was one thing that I was glad of; we each had our own separate bathrooms and then one for guests.

I stepped into the black boxers and sweats that I had pulled from my dresser running the towel through my raven hair making it spike up naturally in the back. I was still trying to figure out how it did that on its own, but who was I to complain, it looked good.

Glancing over at the clock beside my bed I noticed that I had about ten minutes until I had to be downstairs for dinner and then another hour after that until we had to leave. God this was going to be one boring day.

Shina was waiting for me when I reached the dining room. She smiled before going into the kitchen to grab the food that Shizune had made for us. Since Tsunade wasn't home much Shizune usually made dinner for us, not that we couldn't cook ourselves, for we could, and quite well.

"Sasuke, do you think that, well that Tsunade-sama, will actually make it home this week?" She was worried about the woman, who I just had to say good riddance to. She wasn't even really related to us, actually she was related to Naruto which made it slightly funny that we were the ones stuck with her while Naruto was stuck with the stupid perverted man.

"Hn, Who cares, it's not like she's ever there when we need her." I really didn't care for the woman; I mean she didn't really care for us. I could see it in her eyes when she watched us, I could feel it in my soul every time she turned away from us, and she was never there, choosing to spend her time intoxicated.

She dropped the subject knowing that I was right. I sighed and then went back to eating my food. The fried rice was delicious, a slight chicken taste to it, small pieces of chicken filling my mouth.

We finished eating in quiet and then we rose as one taking our dishes to the kitchen to be washed. I would have to do them later when I got home because tonight was my night to do them. Gods I hated doing the dishes.

I headed up to my room and shed the black sweats and then grabbed up the tight black leather pants that were lying across my bed. I pulled on the leather vest that matched it zipping it up and noticing that it showed off my tattoo that spread up the upper half of my left arm and down my chest to hide in my pants. I shuddered when I remembered how I had gotten that tattoo. My sister had one that matched it, those hers was on the right side of her body and it was smaller.

He had made us get them; I remember as I stared into his golden eyes he had sneered in amusement as we had flinched in the pain. We had been only six then, twelve years later it still haunted me, and I know that it haunted her too for during the night she would crawl into my bed whimpering from nightmares that wouldn't leave.

I shook myself from my thoughts and left my room traveling down the hallway to where my sister's room was. Knocking on her door I heard her soft reply and entered. The sight that welcomed me was not one that I wanted to see. She was there curled up in a ball in a corner. She watched my as I made my way over to her taking her into my arms. I could see it in her eyes, she was afraid, something had scared her,

"What is it Shi?" I asked her softly leaning back to look into her eyes. She watched me and then buried her head into my chest.

"I got a letter in the mail today Sasu, it was from _him._" I knew who exactly it was that she was talking about. Damnit, how had he found us already? I grasped her tighter afraid that if I didn't I would lose her, though it was a foolish thought.

"Don't worry; he can't get us here, not with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi all around. He'd be foolish to even try." I knew though that if he wanted us bad enough he wouldn't care what the challenges were he would do whatever it took to get to us.

"Now come on we have to get you ready or else you won't get to be there for your big moment. Sides we have to go pick up Naruto still you know." I smiled and stood lifting her up along with me. She smiled back and then pointed to the doorway where I took the hint and left calling over my shoulder that she had ten minutes.

We reunited in front of the garage door. She smiled, going in in front of me. She opened the car door of the Dodge Viper after turning off the alarm and then twisted the key. The engine roared to life, purring like a content kitten.

I joined her in the car and we left heading over to Naruto's place. He was waiting for us at the door when we pulled up and ran to jump in his legs sliding over the side of the car as he catapulted into the back seat.

"Naruto I swear if there is even one scratch on my seat you are so going to pay you got that?" Damn her voice was evil. You could hear that she meant it. She loved her car.

"Sorry Shina. " His voice was apologetic. She nodded and then took off heading for the school where we would meet up with Sabaku and Shikamaru.

We found them by the front door as if they were waiting there for us. They probably were by the look of things, Gaara with his no emotion expression, and Shikamaru with his I am so bored expression. God those two needed to get a hobby or something.

"Hey Shika, are Ino and Choji here?" Shina asked as she drew alongside the lazy teenager who just stared at her before giving her a nod and his mendokuse. We turned and headed into the building where a massive amount of teenagers were gathered in anticipation of the battle to come.

Making our way to the backstage of the auditorium we gathered together our things waiting for when the announcer would call us out. Finally he did and we walked on stage Naruto taking his place in front of the drums, Shikamaru in front of the electric keyboard, Gaara and Shinkara both took their acoustic guitars and stood in front of the two microphones and I grabbed my bass and stood off to the left of my sister.

Everyone stared at us and then when the signal was given we began.

((**BoldShinkara**, _Italic Gaara, **Bold/Italicboth**_))

_Living my life in a slow hell_

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

_I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days_

_Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Oh I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you_

_While I'm lying next to her_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

**I called you last night in the hotel**

**Everyone knows but they won't tell**

**But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right**

**I've been waiting on you for a long time**

**Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine**

**I ain't heard from you in three damn nights**

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you've been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him**

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you've been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him**

**I saw you yesterday with an old friend**

_It was the same old same how have you been_

_**Since you've been gone my world's been dark and gray**_

_You reminded me of brighter days_

**I hoped you were coming home to stay**

**I was headed to church**

_I was off to drink you away_

_**I thought about you for a long time**_

_**Can't seem to get you off my mind**_

_**I can't understand why we're living life this way**_

_**I found your picture today**_

_**I swear I'll change my ways**_

_**I just called to say I want you to come back home**_

_**I found your picture today**_

_**I swear I'll change my ways**_

_**I just called to say I want you**_

_**To come back home**_

_**I just called to say I love you**_

_**Come back home**_

We ended and the crowd roared; I had to smile admitting that I liked the attention that I was getting from them. We moved off stage putting away our stuff back where they were and then moved off to be congratulated by others.

After making my rounds, or really after saying hi to Kakashi, I went back to look for my sister and Naruto. I finally found them in a dark corner of the stage, but what I saw made my heart break.

There in front of me was my twin sister locking lips with my crush, and it looked as if both of them were completely enjoying it. I swear I could hear my heart shatter into tiny pieces as I stared. When I finally knocked myself out of it I realized that I wasn't the only one who had witnessed because there in the shadows stood the figure of one Sabaku Gaara, whose emerald eyes stared before he turned and completely disappeared.

I followed his actions wanting only to get away.

**Hey guys, that's it for this chapter I hope that you all liked it. It was a total of 21 pages and 9200 words. Or around there anyways. Well I just got to tell you all that I hope that you review and that I will be going on spring break and that if you have been reading my story Uchiha Legacy you might want to check it out for I am going to be leaving an important message. So please read and review. Until we meet again.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Eternity.**


End file.
